Heartbreak boy
by ParkSungra
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana caranya takdir bekerja. Namun apabila ia bisa memilih ia ingin menambatkan hatinya keada Taehyung sedari dulu. Taehyung x Jungkook


**BTS Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : BTS are belong to God, their Parents, and Their self**

 **Heartbreak Boy**

 **Taehyung & Jungkook**

 **Oneshot**

.

.

* * *

Suara dering ponsel terdengar memekakkan telinga, ponsel yang ditaruh di atas nakas bergetar hebat menimbulkan bunyi berisik lain di dalam kamar yang masih temaram. Bunyi berisik itu seketika mengusik sesosok makhluk dalam gulungan selimut hangat, membuat gulungan selimut tebal itu bergerak-gerak dan menimbulkan bunyi erangan kesal, tangan terulur keluar dari dalam selimut, tanpa berniat menyibak kain tebal tersebut, sang pemilik kamar meraba-raba ponsel yang bergetar terlampau nyaring itu.

"Ck, sialan!" Tangannya mendapat apa yang dia cari segera saja ia ambil dan menyentuh asal benda tersebut agar segera mati, yang sayangnya ia malah menggeser tanda terima telepon sehingga langsung saja terdengar suara yang begitu dia kenal langsung menyahut di seberang sana.

" _Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! Hallo!"_ Suara cempreng khas orang kesal terdengar, membuat yang dipanggil namanya nyaris melompat begitu menganali suara siapa yang teriak-teriak memanggil namanya dari seberang telepon. Dengan tangkas dia menyibak selimut dan segera mencari keberadaan benda yang sebelumnya ia letakkan secara asal.

"Ya, Jungkook, apa-apaan kau ini masih pagi astaga!" Suaranya yang berat terdengar serak karena dipaksa berbicara ketika setengah tertidur. _"Pagi?! Pagi katamu? Tolong lihat jam segera Kim Taehyung, ini sudah pulul setengah sebelas siang, dan kau bilang ini masih pagi, huh?!"_

"Ya, itu masih bisa dibilang pagi jika itu adalah hari minggu, dan kau tahu apa artinya? Itu artinya hari ini adalah hari liburku yang sangat berharga, dan kau tahu apa yang paling berharga untuk orang sepertiku Jeon Jeongguk, itu adalah tidur, kau mengerti tidak, tidur!" Hening setelahnya ketika Taehyung tidak mendengar Jungkook membalas kalimatnya yang menjengkelkan, ketika ia membalik layar, ia bisa melihat bahwa panggilan itu masih tersambung, segera setelahnya ia sadar bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi di seberang. Menggeram kesal, Kim Taehyung segera bangkit dari kasur dan bergegeas membuka tirai jendela untuk memposiskan berdiri di depannya.

"Jungkook-ah, hei kau masih di sana kan?" Terdengar suara gumaman kecil sebagai sahutan, ia menghela napas, merasa tidak enak karena telah sedikit membentak Jungkook tadi, "baiklah aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu, aku hanya, kau tahu aku masih tertidur dan sangat mengantuk tadi, tetapi sekarang aku sudah bangun dan sudah merasa lebih segar, kau bisa berbicara kepadaku."

" _Sebaiknya aku tutup saja teleponnya Taehyung, silahkan kau lanjutkan tidurmu yang berharga itu, maaf aku sudah mengganggu,"_ katanya dengan nada sedikit sinis, "hei tidak, uh.. kau marah? Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kau tahu semalam aku baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi, kau tahu aku sedang ada project untuk lagu baruku, aku hanya sangat mengantuk itu saja, dan sekarang sudah tidak lagi, jadi tolong jangan sia-siakan rasa kantukku yang sudah meluap itu dan cepatlah berbicara padaku."

Terdengar helaan napas kecil di seberang sana, dapat Taehyung rasakan apabila sebenarnya Jungkook sedang merasa tidak enak padanya, namun apa boleh buat Taehyung sudah terlanjur bangun dan ia juga sangat penasaran dengan Jungkook sekarang, seingatnya Jungkook bilang bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan kekasi- ralat- maksudnya calon kekasihnya, Park Jimin untuk berkencan tapi kenapa dia malah... 'OH Shit, pasti..'

" _Tae, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, tetapi barusan saja dia mengabariku bahwa dia meminta maaf karena harus membatalkan janji kami, padahal aku baru saja selesai dengan diriku dan sudah siap untuk pergi, tetapi ketika kutanya kenapa dia tidak membalas bahkan dia juga tidak mengangkat teleponku, Tae? Bagaimana ini."_ Benar dugaannya, pasti Park Jimin sialan itu melakukan hal buruk pada Jungkook, dapat Taehyung dengar suara anak itu melirih diakhir kalimatnya, Taehyung tahu dengan pasti bahwa Jungkook sangat menantikan kencan itu, tapi Park Sialan Jimin malah seenak dengkul membatalkannya begitu saja, andai Jungkook memperbolehkan, sudah dipastikan Jimin dengan wajah sok kegantengannya itu akan habis ditangan Taehyung pada saat pertama kali Jimin membuat Jungkook menangis beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Oh tidak Jungkook, jangan menangis." Terdengar isakan kecil setelah hening beberapa detik, "entah mengapa sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar ini, yah apa boleh buat, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kan si brengsek itu membatalkan janjinya denganmu, aku tidak terkejut lagi Jungkook."

" _Tae, bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilnya brengsek, walau bagaimanapun dia adalah pemuda yang aku cintai, kamu harus menghargainya,"_ dapat Taehyung dengar Jungkook mengusak sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah hidungnya, "Ya ya kau tahu aku tidak akan mau meminta maaf karena sudah memanggilnya brengsek, Jadi apa yang mau kamu aku lakukan terhadapnya? Memukulnya? Mengerjainya? Dengan senang hati akan aku lakukan."

" _Tidak, bukan, tentu saja bukan itu, bodoh! Aku hanya ingin kau menjemputku pukul 12 siang nanti, aku tidak mau penampilanku yang sangat tampan ini menjadi sia-sia."_

"Cih, tampan dari mananya, kau baru saja habis menangis, tidak ada lelaki manapun yang akan terlihat tampan sehabis menangis, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mencuci mukamu dan memakai bedak yang tebal untuk menutupi mata bengkakmu itu, karena aku tidak mau jalan dengan orang jelek disampingku, hei Jungkook. Apa kata orang kalau melihat Kim Taehyung sang vokalis band terkenal di kampus jalan sama orang jelek kaya kamu, aku tidak mau menurunkan pamorku, maaf saja."

" _Berisik! Taehyung kamu pikir aku menangis semalaman apa sampai mataku bengkak segala, tidak, tahu! Pokoknya kamu jangan banyak omong dan cepat jemput aku! Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal jalan dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook! Jangan sampai telat!"_

"Bawel, pantas saja Jimin ogah jalan denganmu!"

" _Taehyungggg..."_

"Baik-baik Jungkook, tunggu aku sampai jam 12 aku akan bersiap sekarang."

" _Tentu saja, Taehyung! Terima kasih banyak kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik. Dah!"_

Ya, selalu saja begitu, Jungkook akan mengucapkan kata terima kasih yang kemudian di iringi kalimat 'kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik' ketika Taehyung berhasil menghiburnya dari keterpurukan perasaannya pada Park Jimin. Awalnya kalimat itu terdengar biasa-biasa di telinga Taehyung namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Taehyung merasa terganggu dengan panggilan sahabat yang Jungkook utarakn untuknya.

'sahabat, huh?'

Lantas ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, Taehyung segera bergegas mempersiapkan dirinya dengan memulai ritual pagi di dalam kamar mandi.

Taehyung datang tepat pukul 12 siang. Dengan setelannya yang modis dan motor matic kesayangannya tiba di depan apartemen Jungkook. Taehyung memang bukan anak dari orang kaya raya, tetapi setidaknya dia mampu membeli sepeda motor yang dia sukai dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Hebat! Kau benar-benar sampai tepat pukul 12 siang!" Ketika Taehyung turun dari motor, Jungkook sudah keluar dari pintu dan menyambutnya. Jungkook memang tidak berbohong bahwa dia benar-benar terlihat tampan plus menggemaskan dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaoh hitam yang dia masukkan ke dalam celana. Bukan Jungkook yang berbohong tetapi itu adalah Taehyung, "Ini yang kau sebut tampan? Jungkook kau itu malah terlihat seperti anak SD tahu! Untung saja kau jalan denganku bukan dengan Park Jimin." Taehyung mengurulurkan helm yang khusus dia bawa ketika menjemput Jungkook, secara tidak langsung itu adalah helm milik Jungkook meski Taehyung tidak pernah memberikannya secara langsung.

"Terserah Taehyung! yang penting cermin di dalam kamarku bilang bahwa aku adalah lelaki tertampan di dunia ini, cepat jalan! Aku sudah lapar tahu." Taehyung terbahak-bahak sebelum memakai helmnya sendiri kemudian tanpa bertanya Taehyung segera membawa Jungkook ke tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan uang untuk menghilangkan lapar.

.

.

"Gila, Tae. Aku kenyaaang sekali, terima kasih banyak kau memang—," "Sahabatmu yang paling baik, ya ya aku tahu," Taehyung langsung memotong ucapan Jungkook sebelum pemuda kelinci itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ya! Kenapa kau terdengar tidak suka dengan itu?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencebik kesal sambil memegang minuman di tangannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Pukul 3 sore, taman ini cukup ramai diminati oleh semua kalangan, kebanyakan orang-orang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga mereka di taman ini, karena meskipun taman ini berada di pusat kota, tetapi keasriannya masih cukup terjaga disini, termasuk Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka tidak akan keberatan untuk mampir atau sekedar nongkrong di sini, karena di tempat ini lah dulu sekali mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Tae, lihat. Kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum kalau mengambil foto denganku? Dan lagi, kau itu kan kurus tapi kenapa aku selalu terlihat lebih kecil di sampingmu sih? Apakah angle foto ini saja yang membuatku jadi lebih kecil, seperti otomatis menciut kalau berada di sampingmu?" Jungkook sibuk mengoceh sambil menatap layar ponsel, melihat foto-foto lamanya yang tersimpan di galeri bersama Taehyung, sampai tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti berjalan dan membuatnya menabrak punggung lebar Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri tidak dapat lebih cepat bereaksi ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang yang dia kenal di depan sana sedang menampilkan drama bodoh di keramaian taman kota. Ketika Taehyung berbalik, dia tahu bahwa dia sudah terlambat untuk menghalangi Jungkook melihat drama bodoh itu di depan sana.

"Tae, bukankah itu Park Jimin?" tanyanya seperti orang tidak sadar, "errr.. ya kurasa itu dia.."

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kenapa dia mengejar-ngejar cowok putih pucat itu? Siapa dia? Kupikir Jimin sedang memiliki pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan sehingga dia membatalkan kencan kami, tapi kenapa—" Jungkook tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Taehyung sudah lebih dulu membawa pemuda kelinci itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, tanpa mereka sadari keempat pemuda yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri itu tengah menjadi tontonan berbagai pasang mata di tengah-tengah pusat taman kota.

"Kau harus segera membersihkan diri kemudian tidur, aku tidak mau melihat matamu bengkak atau hal-hal lainnya yang akan mengganggu penampilanmu, besok aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 pagi. Kalau kau belum keluar saat aku sampai di sini, aku akan masuk dan mendobrak pintu apartemenmu, kemudian memandikanmu dan memaksamu untuk—"

"Berisik Taehyung! iya iya, kau ini cerewet sekali sih, aku heran ketika anak-anak cewek sibuk mengeluh padaku karena kamu yang katanya dingin ini, tapi ternyata begitu cerewet didepanku." Jungkook mencebik kesal, memanyungkan bibirnya, cemberut menatap Taehyung yang kini malah terkekeh, sialnya Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung memang terlihat lebih tampan kalau sedang tertawa kecil begitu.

"Hei, kenapa Jungkook? Kenapa tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah? Baru sadar kalau aku tampan, huh?" Jungkook melotot lalu mendengus, membuat Taehyung sangat gemas dan tanpa sadar mengusak-usak surai Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Nah, Jungkook, ingat pesanku tadi. Segeralah membersihkan diri dan pergi tidur. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 pagi. Sampai jumpa." Setelah mengambil helm yang ada di tangan Jungkook, Taehyung segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan kemudian memutar balik untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Kim Taehyung bodoh." Meski berkata dengan nada luar biasa jengkel, Jungkook tidak sadar bahwa tangannya kini berada di atas dadanya dengan senyum manis menyembul dari bilah bibirnya.

.

.

"Jungkook, kenapa kamu tidak membalas pesanku sejak kemarin, aku mengirimimu banyak sekali pesan, aku tahu kamu kecewa karena aku membatalkan kencan kita yang kemarin, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Jimin meraih tangan Jungkook yang teronggok di atas meja, menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan berusaha membuat Jungkook menatap matanya. "Jungkook aku benar-benar minta maaf, kau tahu aku bukannya sengaja ingin membatalkan kencan kita aku hanya memiliki pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dan tidak bisa ditunda, aku—"

"Cukup, hyung.." Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jimin dan tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu tanpa kamu perlu meminta maaf, aku tahu kamu tidak mungkin sengaja membatalkan sesuatu yang hyung bilang kencan kita, tapi aku benar-benar sudah memaafkanmu." Jungkook tahu saat ini mereka berdua pasti tengah menjadi tontonan siswa dan siswi di universitas, lagipula Jungkook pikir mereka tidak akan heran dengan hal ini, Jimin memang sering datang ke kampusnya untuk menemuinya sekedar menjemputnya, atau makan bersamanya di kantin universitasnya seperti sekarang ini. Jungkook tidak begitu peduli dengan pandangan orang lain tentang dirinya dan Jimin, tetapi entah mengapa sesuatu mengganggunya ketika melihat Jimin sekarang. kenyataan bahwa Jimin tidak jujur kepadanya tentang kejadian di taman kemarin membuat sesuatu yang merekah di dalam hatinya meredup satu tingkat? Apakah itu, Jungkook juga tidak tahu.

"Tapi, hyung.." Jungkook kembali bersuara, suaranya begitu merdu di telinga Jimin, Jimin masih tersenyum tampan di depan Jungkook, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan bersedia bertekuk lutut hanya untuk melihat senyum Jimin yang rupawan itu. "Sebenarnya kita ini apa?" namun pertanyaan Jungkook selanjutnya membuat senyum itu perlahan-lahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi bingung seorang Park Jimin, membuat Jungkook yang kini meringis melihat senyum yang begitu indah itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang selalu menjadi beban pikiran di dalam kepala dan hati Jungkook. Sebenarnya hubungan apa yang mereka jalani itu?

"Maaf hyung, aku harus pergi sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Aku permisi, sampai jumpa lagi hyung."

Jungkook memang tidak mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tinggal padanya, tapi entah mengapa Jimin merasa bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan senyum Jungkook lagi setelah ini.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Park sialan Jimin?" Taehyung bertanya seraya menuangkan cola ke dalam gelas. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di dalam kamar Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut mendapati Jungkook datang ke rumahnya tadi, beruntung dia belum berangkat ke studio musik milik grub band nya di universitas.

"Hmm, Jimin menemuiku di kampus seperti biasa, dia juga sudah meminta maaf kepadaku tentang kemarin." Jungkook meminum cola nya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat, bisa Taehyung lihat tidak ada binar cerah di kedua bola mata onyxnya. Jungkook tampak sangat redup hari ini dan itu berkat si Park sialan Jimin.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau kembali memaafkannya? Kalian berbaikan setelah itu?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Tentu saja aku memaafkannya, kenapa tidak? Aku tidak marah padanya aku hanya sedikit kesal karena dia membatalkan kencan kami aku tidak—" "ah ya, aku tahu, aku tahu kamu sangat-sangat menyukainya, benar? Huh maaf kukira kamu lelah dan akan memutuskannya tapi ternyata perasaanmu padanya sangat besar, aku mengerti." Jungkook menunduk mendengar penuturan Taehyung barusan, otakknya seketika berpikir dan timbul pertanyaan, 'benarkah begitu?' Jungkook sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Park Jimin, kenapa Taehyung bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?

"Tae, boleh tidak aku tidur di sini malam ini?"

"Eer.. tapi aku ada latihan band sekarangm tidak apa kalau kau kutinggal?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin beristirahat di sini, dan tidur bersamamu, boleh kan?"

"Ya, silahkan saja tapi tolong jangan menyentuh apapun yang ada di kamar ini yang kamu tidak ketahui tanpa seizinku, mengerti?"

"Kalau laptop?"

"Uh itu boleh."

"Okay, aku hanya akan menonton film kalau begitu."

"Yaaa, um aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati tae, jangan lama-lama pulangnya."

"Uh, huh?" Taehyung hampir mencapai pintu ketika dia kembali berbalik dan menatap Jungkook tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Err, Jungkook.." katanya, "Ya?" balas Jungkook. "Jangan sering-sering menunjukkan wajah sedih, aku tidak suka. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Dan Blam terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari menuruni tangga setelah bunyi debuman pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Taehyung.. apa-apaan dia?" Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman setelah melihat tingkah Taehyung yang manis.

Taehyung sampai di rumahnya pukul 8 malam. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, takut mengganggu Jungkook yang sudah Taehyung duga pasti sudah sibuk berkelana ke alam mimpi. Begitu masuk, Taehyung sedikit terperangah melihat kamarnya yang menjadi lebih rapih. Jungkook memang sangat suka kebersihan, tetapi Taehyung tidak menyangka bahwa dia benar-benar bisa mengubah kamarnya yang tadinya sangat berantakan menjadi terlihat seperti kamar terawat. Buku-bukunya tertata tepat pada tempatnya, tas-tasnya digantung tepat pada tempatnya, bahkan selimut di atas kasurnya sudah diganti oleh Jungkook dengan selimut baru di dalam lemarinya. Jungkook benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya bersih-bersih. Benar-benar cocok dijadikan istri idaman, batin Taehyung.

Puas mengagumi kamarnya yang kini menjadi rapih, Taehyung akhirnya mendapati Jungkook yang tertidur di atas meja belajarnya. Di depannya ada laptop putih miliknya yang bisa Taehyung tebak sudah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Taehyung segera menutup laptop itu dan membenahinya. Dilihatnya kemudian sosok Jungkook yang tertidur sangat lelap, mulutnya sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Bagaimanapun keadaannya Jungkook pasti akan selalu terlihat manis di matanya. Taehyung menggeser sebuah kursi kecil yang ada di depan meja riasnya, menggesernya untuk berada tepat di samping Jungkook. Kemudian dia, mendudukkan kursi itu dan ikut melekupkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jungkook dengan jarak sedekat ini, tanpa sadar tangannya tergerak dan menyentuh surai Jungkook. Mengusapnya lembut dan mengagumi betapa lembutnya rambut Jungkook di tangannya. Jungkook adalah keindahan yang sempurnya, batinnya. Hingga pada saat ia masih sibuk mengusap-usap surai itu, sang empunya tiba-tiba membuka kelopak matanya.

"Taehyung, kamu sudah pulang?" Taehyung sedikit terkejut melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba terbangun, iapun segera menyingkirkan tangannya dan bangkit untuk duduk tegap.

"Aduh, tubuhku pegal." Jungkook mengeluh sembari mendudukan dirinya. "Sejak kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Baru saja." Taehyung terlihat salah tingkah namun Jungkook tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan dirimu dan pergi tidur, aku sudah mengantuk Tae."

"Tidur saja lebih dulu."

"Tidak, aku sengaja menunggumu supaya kita bisa tidur bersama."

"A-apa? Maksudnya?"

"Tidak mungkin aku tidur di ranjang milik orang lain sedangkan pemiliknya sendiri tidak ada, itu tidak sopan tahu, sudah sana cepat bersih-bersih aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"uh, iya iya dasar bawel." Katanya sebelum bangkit dan membersihkan diri di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Taehyung selalu mengantar jemput Jungkook ke kampusnya, dan sudah seminggu juga Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan Jimin yang selalu meminta untuk bertemu dengannya, berbagai alasan Jungkook katakan hanya agar Jimin mengerti bahwa mereka tidak bisa bertemu untuk saat ini. Padahal kenyataannya Jungkook selalu memiliki waktu luang untuk sekedar mampir ke tempat Taehyung atau bahkan menginap di tempat Taehyung.

"Jungkook, jangan lupa siang ini jam 2 siang, aku mau kau datang ke universitasku untuk melihat penampilan spesial dariku." Taehyung menerima helm yang diberikan oleh Jungkook ketika mereka berdua baru saja sampai di depan gedung universitas Jungkook.

"Hari ini? kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak kemarin-kemarin, aku bisa membantumu mempersiapkan segala hal Taehyung."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu membantu apapun, aku hanya ingin kau datang ke kampusku siang ini pukul 2. Aku ingin kau melihat penampilanku secara langsung."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, aku benar-benar berharap kau datang, Jungkook. Bisa kan?"

"Tentu, tae akan aku usahakan."

"Kalau begitu baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti?"

"Sampai jumpa nanti."

Taehyung mengusak surai Jungkook singkat sebelum berlalu pergi ke universitasnya sendiri. Dan kali ini secara sadar Jungkook memegang dadanya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis menatap kepergian Taehyung.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Perkuliahan Jungkook hari ini selesai tepat pukul satu. Jungkook segera bergegas merapihkan buku-bukunya untuk segera angkat kaki dari kelasnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia keluar kelas, dia bisa melihat seseorang tengah bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Seseorang yang sangat Jungkook kenal, seseorang yang kebetulan sudah seminggu ini ia hindari, dia adalah Park Jimin.

.

.

"Tae, sedang apa kau di sini? Kita harus segera bersiap-siap sebentar lagi giliran kita yang akan tampil." Pemuda tinggi bername tag Kim Namjoon datang menghampirinya, membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi melamun memperhatikan gerbang utama kampus terkejut mendengar suaranya yang khas. "Maaf man, aku masih menunggu temanku, dia belum juga datang."

"Oh ayolah Tae, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan diam di situ, kita harus segera sound check untuk memastikan semua alat berfungsi dengan baik."

"Bisakah kau duluan saja?" Taehyung bertanya dengan ragu. "Kau yang paling tahu apa jawabanku, Tae."

"Uh sial, baiklah aku benar-benar akan menyusul, 10 menit lagi okay?"

"Okay, 10 menit lagi."

"Ya,"

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Jimin hanya mengajaknya berputar-putar di jalan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ketika Jimin berhasil menemukan Jungkook tadi, dia langsung menarik tangan pemuda kelinci itu dan menariknya asal, tidak memperdulikan pekikan protes Jungkook yang berkata bahwa tangannya sakit, atau Jimin jalan terlalu cepat atau ketika Jungkook bertanya Jimin akan membawanya ke mana. Jimin tidak menjawab dan hanya berkata melalui tatapannya yang bisa Jungkook artikan untuk 'sudah diam dan duduk saja ikuti aku' membuat Jungkook mencebik dan berusaha bersabar menghadapi pemuda itu yang tengah berlaku seenaknya padanya.

Awalnya Jungkook memang diam saja menuruti Jimin yang dianggapnya sangat membuang waktu, namun ketika dia melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua, Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Dia ada janji dengan Taehyung dan dia tidak lupa. Maka dengan kesal Jungkook segera berteriak pada Jimin memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Cukup Park Jimin! Cepat turunkan aku sekarang! kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku dengan memutari universitasku seperti ini! sebenarnya apa yang mau kamu katakan padaku? Cepat katakan dan biarkan aku turun dari sini!"

Jimin terkejut ketika mendengar Jungkook bersuara begitu keras kepadanya. Dengan reflek dia menghentikan mobilnya sehingga menimbulkan dorongan tiba-tiba.

"Brengsek Park Jimin apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau mau membunuhku?!" Jungkook kembali berteriak penuh dengan kekesalan, hal itu malah membuat Jimin semakin menaikan sebelah alisnya, Jika dia tidak salah dengar Jungkook baru saja mengatainya brengsek?

"Jungkook, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Apa? Kau bertanya apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Apa kau tuli hah? Dasar Park brengsek Jimin!"

PLAK

Jungkook terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara tamparan dan rasa panas yang begitu perih menjalar di pipinya. Jimin baru saja menamparnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Oh, Jungkook, maaf, maafkan aku- aku hanya- aku terkejut kau—"

"Cukup!" Jungkook menepis tangan Jimin dan menatap Jimin dengan matanya yang berair. Dia tidak menyangka Jimin tega menamparnya hanya karena dia mengatai Jimin dengan sebutan brengsek. Dan sekarang Jungkook mengerti mengapa Taehyung suka sekali mengatai Jimin brengsek karena ternyata dia memang sebrengsek ini sampai berani menampar orang lain yang jauh lebih lemah darinya.

"Jungkook, aku hanya terkejut kau—maafkan aku, okey?"

"Jangan sentuh aku, Jimin! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu. Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa seminggu ini aku sengaja menjauhimu karen aku sudah tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi darimu! Aku sudah menyerah dengan perasaanku tepat setelah kau tidak bisa jujur kepadaku! Sebaiknya kau segera turunkan aku dan pergi menemui kekasihmu yang berkulit pucat itu saja! Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku kau tahu! Ah sial aku harus pergi sekarang, Jimin cepat buka pintunya!" Jungkook berteriak bak orang kesetanan dan menggebrak-gebrak pintu mobil Jimin, Jimin tidak dapat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jungkook dan dari mana dia tahu tentang lelaki berkulit pucat itu, Min Yoongi maksudnya.

"Jungkook aku hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang pertanyaanmu waktu itu aku—"

"Tidak perlu! Aku hanya minta. Keluarkan. Aku. Sekarang." Katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Baik-baik aku akan membukakan pintu ini setelah kau katakan padaku mau pergi kemana kau?"

"Aku mau menemui Kim Taehyung! Puas kau! Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Kim Taehyung? siapa dia?"

"Brengsek! Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, kau itu brengsek! Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Taehyung ketika hampir setiap aku bertemu denganmu hanya dia yang aku ceritakan? Bodoh sekali aku selama ini melarang Taehyung untuk mengataimu brengsek, karena nyatanya kau itu jauh lebih parah dari brengsek, kau itu sangat-sangat brengsek!"

Jungkook terengah-engah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia nampak sangat frustasi tepat ketika melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 13:45 Jungkook menangis.

"Tolong, Jimin-ssi, tolong turunkan aku sekarang dan aku berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu setelahnya. Hanya tolong biarkan aku menemui sahabatku, aku mohon."

"Aku antar kalau begitu—"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu, hanya keluarkan aku dari sini, kumohon?"

Pada akhirnya Jimin menghela napas dan mengalah, segera ketika Jimin membuka kunci pada mobilnya, Jungkook langsung turun dan berlari tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Jimin cukup terkejut melihat sifat Jungkook yang berteriak dan mengata-ngatainya barusan, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia reflek menampar Jungkook ketika sebenarnya dia merasa bingung setengah mati tentang apa yang harus dia katakan pada Jungkook. Dengan kesal Jimin membanting stir mobilnya dan berteriak frustasi, total lupa dengan surat undangan pernikahannya dengan Min Yoongi yang mau dia berikan kepada Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

"Tae, apa kau sudah siap?" Namjoon kembali bertanya, namun Taehyung hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. Mereka sudah melakukan sound check dan siap untuk tampil tapi Taehyung belum juga mau mulai. Mereka masih mengulur-ngulur waktu dan memperdengarkan instrumen-instrumen musik saja. Padahal penonton yang sudah memenuhi lapangan sudah tidak sabar melihat penampilan Taehyung dan lagu barunya.

Beberapa hari sebelum acara ini, Taehyung memang sudah mengumumkan bahwa band nya akan membawakan lagu baru ciptannya sendiri pada pentas seni hari ini. Dan itu sungguh-sungguh membuat penggemar mereka terumata penggemar Taehyung penasaran. Tetapi sudah saatnya lagu itu ditampilkan untuk pertama kali, Taehyung belum juga mau menyanyikannya. Dia masih berharap Jungkook datang melihatnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Jungkook sedang menangis di dalam taksi yang ditumpanginya, merutuk kebodohannya yang mau-mau saja di ajak meghabiskan waktu tidak berguna bersama Park Jimin, namun lebih dari itu, Jungkook sebenarnya sedang khawatir bahwa Taehyung akan marah. Ini sudah pukul 2 lewat 15 menit Jungkook hanya berdoa Taehyung tidak kecewa padanya dan mengiranya tidak datang.

Setelah hampir 30 menit perjalanan, karena jarak kampus Taehyung dan Jungkook cukup jauh. Terlebih Jungkook naik taksi sehingga harus menghadapi macet yang agak memperlambat perjalanan. Jungkook segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju halaman kampus yang sebelumnya diberi tahu oleh Taehyung.

Lima menit dia berlari, akhirnya dapat ia lihat kerbununan orang-orang dan iringan musik instrumen yang terdengar memenuhi lapangan terbuka itu. Segera saja Jungkook berlari ke dalan kerubunan dan menerobos masuk, tidak peduli ketika orang-orang berteriak kepadanya karena memaksa untuk masuk dan berdiri di barisan paling depan. Ketika dia sampai di sana, dapat dia lihat Taehyung yang masih celingukan seperti mencari seseorang ke berbagai arah. Langsung saja ia berusaha memanggil-manggil Taehyung dan melompat-lompat sembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Berharap Taehyung dapat mendengar dan melihatnya dari atas panggung sana.

Taehyung terus mencai keberadaan Jungkook. Sampai akhirnya kedua matanya beralih ke barisan depan di mana terdapat seseorang yang sejak tadi dia harapkan keberadaannya tengah melompat-lompat sembari memanggil-manggil namanya. Penampilannya berantakan sekali, dapat Taehyung lihat mata Jungkook memerah, apakah dia habis menangis? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ketika Taehyung menggerakkan micnya sehingga menimbulkan suara, Jungkook segera berhenti berteriak dan melompat-lompat, dia mendongak untuk melihat Taehyung sedang tersenyum tampan kepadanya. jungkook bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemas melihat senyuman Taehyung, terlebih dia juga sangat kelelahan berlarian dan menubrukan tubuh kepada orang-orang untuk bisa sampai ke depan sini.

Di satu titik ketika kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Jungkook bisa merasakan aliran darahnya berlarian menuju ke wajah, entah mengapa dia merasa pipinya memerah. Dan tidak lama kemudian Jungkook melihat Taehyung beralih memberi tanda kepada teman-temannya bahwa dia sudah siap untuk membawakan lagu baru mereka.

Kemudian musikpun dimulai dengan petikan gitar yang dilakukan Taehyung, sontak membuat semua penonton histeris melihatnya.

" _You call me up_

 _It's like a broken record_

 _Saying that your heart hurts_

 _That you never get over him getting over you_

 _And you end up crying_

 _And i end up lying_

 _Cause i'm just a sucker for anything that you do_

 _And when the phone call finally ends_

 _You say thanks for being a friends_

 _And we're going in the circle again and again"_

Matanya tidak lepas menatap Jungkook begitu pula sebaliknya. Lirik itu mengingatkan Jungkook pada moment di mana Jungkook selalu mengganggu tidur Taehyung dengan dering teleponnya yang berisik hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tengah patah hati, membuatnya menelan ludah kasar menyadari apabila lagu ini diciptakan Taehyung berdasarkan apa yang selalu terjadi di antara mereka. Begitu pada bagian reffrain Taehyung tak lepas menatapnya dan tersenyum begitu tampan bernyanyi di hadapan semua orang dengan tatapannya yang hanya tertuju pada Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook berdiri kaku diantara histeria penggemar Taehyung yang sedang menikmati suara Taehyung yang berat namun merdu secara bersamaan.

" _I dedicate this song to you_

 _The one who never sees the truth_

 _That i can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl?_

 _Hold you tight straight to the day light_

 _I'm right here when you gonna realize_

 _that i'm your cure, heartbreak girl?"_

Musik beralih ke instrumen awal, dan Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya beralih memberikan service kepada para penggemarnya.

Sedang Jungkook di sini masih sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Diapun bertanya-tanya mengapa jantungnya berdetak saat ini. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak namun entah dari mana timbul perasaan yang menyenangkan di dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, menonton Taehyung bernyanyi dan memanjakan fansnya dari bawah.

 _"I bite my tounge_

 _But i wanna scream out_

 _You could be with me now_

 _But i end to telling you what you wanna hear_

 _But you're not ready_

 _And it's so frustrating_

 _He treatss you so bad and i'm so good to you it's not fair_

 _And when the phone call finaly ends_

 _You say i'll call you tomorrow at 10_

 _And i'm stuck in the firendzone again and again.."_

Setelah menyanyikan reffrain bagian ke dua, Taehyung kembali mengambil perhatiannya. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu, dan kali ini Taehyung benar-benar berjalan ke depannya dan mengambil turun mic nya. Jungkook rasa kakinya benar-benar mati rasa ketika Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan berakhir berjongkok tepat di depannya. Mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Dan saat Taehyung menyanyikan lirik itu hanya untuknya, dunia di sekitar mereka bagaikan berhenti seketika.

 _I know someday it's gonn happen_

 _And you'll finally forget the day you meet him_

 _Sometimes you're so close to confession_

 _I gotta get in to your head_

 _ **That you belong with me inside..."**_

Band Taehyung akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan penampilan mereka dengan sangat baik. Mereka menampilkan dua lagu yang cukup memanjakan para penggemar. Setelah Taehyung selesai menyelesaikan penampilannya, Jungkook dapat melihat gerakan mulut Taehyung berkata untuk memintanya menunggu di sini. Jungkook masih berdiri di barisan depan ketika band lain mulai masuk ke atas panggung dan memaikan musik mereka.

Jungkook rasa dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Bagaimana bisa? Kakinya serasa sangat lentur dan lemas seperti jelly. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan dan dia merasa wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Jungkook yakin Taehyung akan menertawainya ketika mereka bertemu. Jungkook benar-benar kehilangan fokus akan dirinya sendiri sampai tidak sadar bawah kini Taehyung sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Jungkook." Suaranya yang dalam terdengar, Jungkook segera mendongak.

"Tae.." Jungkook lihat Taehyung sedang tersenyum begitu tulus di depannya, Jungkook berpikir apabila lagu yang barusan Taehyung nyanyikan itu benar-benar untuknya, mengapa selama ini Jungkook tidak menyadarinya?

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Taehyung segera, mengabaikan sakit pada kakinya, Jungkook berjinjit dan memeluk leher Taehyung sangat erat. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung dan mulai menangis. Taehyung dapat merasakan bahwa bajunya mulai basah, segera saja Taehyung balas mendekap Taehyung sama eratnya. Mereka berpelukan di tengah-tengah kemeriahan konser musik yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Keduanya bahkan benar-benar tidak peduli dengan pandangan beberapa orang yang melihat mereka serta bisik-bisik gadis-gadis yang mulai bertanya-tanya dan iri dengan apa yang merek berdua lakukan.

"Jungkook, jangan menangis."

"Di-diam Taehyung.."

"Jungkook.."

"A-aku bilang diam Taehyung.."

Jungkook makin merapatkan dirinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Taehyung.

"Jung—"

"Taehyung diam,"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Uh, a-aku tidak mau melihatmu."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melihatku, aku hanya meminta kau mendengarkanku."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Jungkook dengar ini, meski di sini sangat berisik aku benar-benar hanya akan mengatakannnya satu kali." Jeda sesaat, Jungkook semakin mendusel pada leher Taehyung dan merasakan debaran pada jantungnya semakin menggila, "Jungkook aku menyukaimu, benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau peduli lagi dengan hubunganmu dan Jimin, pokoknya aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Jungkook tidak menjawab perkataan Taehyung sama sekali dan sibuk menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung sambil sesenggukan. "Jung—"

"A-aku mau jadi pacarmu, Taehyung!"

"Huh, tapi kan aku tidak minta kau untuk jadi pacarku." Taehyung sedikit terkekeh dan bicara main-main, dapat Taehyung dengar anak itu sedikit mendumel dan malah semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya sekarang Taehyung itu pacarku!"

"Dasar pemaksaan."

"Tidak peduli!"

"Ya! Jungkook apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini?"

"Ke-kenapa? Aku masih tidak mau melihatmu, aku masih jelek."

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya takut tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama kalau kita terus-terusan berdempetan seperti ini, dan kau harus melihat sendiri banyak sekali yang sedang memperhatikan kita."

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Ah Taehyung mesum! Pokoknya kau harus gendong aku keluar dari sini sekarang juga!"

"Iya iya bawel! Haha..."

"Jangan tertawa Taehyungg..."

"Ya cepat naik ke punggungku.." Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menunduk, masih tidak mau menatap Taehyung karena tidak mau Taehyung melihat matanya yang sembap.

"Kenapa menunduk?"

"Taehyung cepat berbalik aku akan naik ke punggungmu sekarang."

"Agresif sekali."

"Taehyung!"

"Iya sayang, cepat naik."

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Cepat naik?"

"Bukan, sebelumnya."

"Iya sayang?"

Jungkook langsung mendusel ketika Taehyung berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya yang sebenarnya lumayan berisi itu.

"Taehyung, jadi sekarang kita ini apa?"

"Kenap masih bertanya? Tentu saja kau adalah kekasihku. Jeon Jungkook kekasih Kim Taehyung, Kim Taehyung kekasih Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook tersenyum dan semakin menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung Taehyung.

Itulah jawaban yang sejak dulu Jungkook ingin dengar apabila ia bertanya mengenai status sebuah hubungan. Hanya saja Jungkook tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah seorang Kim Taehyung, yang notabene adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya.

Kini Jungkook sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak dapat menduga bagaimana cara takdir bekerja. Tentang bagaimana dia jatuh cinta dan kepada siapa cinta itu jatuh. Jika boleh memilih ingin sekali sejak dulu ia menambatkan hatinya kepada sahabatnya ini, namun apabila begini takdir cintanya berakhir, setidaknya Jungkook sangat bersyukur karena kisahnya berakhir bahagia bersama sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung.

 **END.**

 **Heartbreak Girl by 5sos.**

 **Heratbreak boy inspired from Herartbreak girl by 5Sos.**

 **Thanks for read,**

 **Parksungra_**


End file.
